11:11
by MyAlias
Summary: After a rough day, Luke helps Lorelai remember what's important.


Title:

A/N: Obviously, I do not own anything associated with _Gilmore Girls. _

Another A/N: Part I takes place almost anywhere in season five. Part II takes place in the season six that I want to happen, but I haven't read any spoilers so it's completely of my own invention. If you've read _There's Luke, _Part II could follow that, although they are pretty much unrelated.

_Part I_

It was 3:15 in the morning when Luke was woken up by a sudden blast of wintry air. His nice, warm apartment had instantly become an icebox.

"What the hell are you doing?" he managed to ask when he noticed Lorelai leaning out the open window, apparently enjoying the Arctic air.

His harsh words hadn't bothered her in the slightest. "It's snowing, and I wanted to catch some snowflakes," she said, smiling, as if this were a perfectly rational thing to be doing at 3:15 on a Saturday morning.

"Well stop it, would you? It's freezing in here," he replied.

"You don't understand. I wished for it to snow last night. We had just gotten back from the movie, your clock said 11:11, and I wished for it to snow. And it did. My wish came true, and now I want to enjoy it."

"You wished for it to snow?" he asked, as if he hadn't really understood her the first time.

"Yes."

"At 11:11?"

"Yes," she replied. "You do know that you're supposed to make a wish at 11:11? It's good luck."

"I've never heard that," he said, rolling onto his stomach and pulling the comforter all the up to his neck.

"Well, my friend, rest assured, the magic of 11:11 is tried and true."

"I'd be glad to 'rest assured' if you'd close to window so I can go back to sleep," grumbled Luke.

Lorelai ignored him. "Didn't you ever go to summer camp? Didn't you learn these things as a child?"

"I was deprived, what can I say?" he mumbled against the pillow. He shut his eyes, determined to fall asleep again.

"Well, clearly it works. It's snowing, after all," she said, as she put on her jacket.

"What are you doing?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"We're going outside to enjoy my wish," she responded, matter-of-factly.

"No we're not."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed her hand on his back. She leaned towards his ear and whispered. "Luke, at 11:11, I wished for it to snow so that you and I could go downstairs in the middle of the night and enjoy it together. Please, please go outside with me."

"It's freezing," he said.

"If you don't come downstairs with me, not only will I be sorely disappointed, but my faith in the magic power of 11:11 will be forever shaken. Do you really want that on your conscience? Plus, remember how I feel about snow? How romantic I think it is?"

Ten minutes later, they shut the door of the diner behind them and entered the snowy, empty Stars Hollow streets.

_Part II_

It was a few minutes past 11:00 when Luke was woken up by the impact of his fiancée collapsing onto the mattress. He would have waited up for her, but she made him promise he would go to sleep early since he had deliveries the next morning.

He opened his eyes to find her lying on top of the covers, fully dressed, still wearing her shoes. It was almost impossible for Luke to think that Lorelai was anything but beautiful, but even he was willing to admit she looked exhausted.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"Let's just say Michel is never, ever allowed to have the day off ever again."

"That rough, huh?"

"Horrible. Everything that could have broken today actually broke, including Sookie's left pinkie."

"Sookie broke her finger?" Luke asked, propping himself against the headboard.

"Yes. She fractured it while she was trying to fix the coffee maker."

"Naturally," he said.

"Then, this afternoon, while I was trying to make the computer work somewhat normally, I get a call from Rory." Lorelai paused, seemingly unwilling to continue.

"And?" asked Luke hopefully. Anytime she called he hoped it would be to apologize, to change her mind, to go back to school and reconcile with her mother.

"Oh, you know, just wondering if I could send her some of the stuff I packed up in her old room."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her she is more than welcome to come here and pick it up herself. But she didn't seem to keen on that idea."

Luke was disappointed, mostly because he could see how much this whole situation was hurting Lorelai.

"Lorelai-" he began, trying to think of what he could say to comfort her, but she cut him off.

"I think I'm getting a cold; my nose has been stuffy all day. The Millers cancelled their family reunion next month, and now we have to fill all those rooms. Our water bill from last month was astronomical, and I can't figure out why. Plus, when I finally decided to leave, just as I shut the door, it started to pour buckets and buckets of icy rain. So now I'm not only stressed out and tired, but I'm also freezing and wet."

Lorelai sat up and turned to get off the bed. "And this-" she said, pointing towards the black alarm clock sitting on her bedside table, "is just a slap in the face." In bold, red letters, the clock read 11:12.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she sighed. She stood up, and disappeared into the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into her favorite pajamas. Maybe her Hello Kitty sweat pants would have the power to make her feel happier.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Luke was leaning across the bed, reaching towards her bedside table. She observed him quietly from the doorway. It was only after he moved that she could see what he had done.

The alarm clock now read 11:11.

She actually smiled, and sat down on her side of the bed.

"There," he said. "Make a wish."

Lorelai shook her head. She slipped under the covers, and moved closer to Luke. She smiled again. She took a deep, relaxing breath. "You know what?" She paused. "I don't need to anymore."

With that, they both fell asleep.


End file.
